Writer's Block
by Alice Harkey
Summary: How far does one have to go to break a writer's block? How far will Natsu go to help? One-shot. Rated M for intense situations and possible additions. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Part 1

**AN/: Hello all of my wonderful readers. This one-shot is kind of a request from _Xx. Mystique__ .xX_ that I wrote. I DO take requests, so don't be shy. Also, sorry Lucy ;) but I didn't get _too _into detail... yet. If you guys like what I have so far, I'll finish it. It'll be my first M rated story, so wish me luck if I do add on to it. I hope you enjoy my crazy mind and this lovely story. I'll also be uploading another one-shot that I'm working on with _FaiRy-TaiL-MaGe202_. It was supposed to be posted a while ago since it's kind of a Halloween thing, but things have been crazy and it's going really slow, so the story is a bit late. Oh, well. Enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL... OR NASHI... THAT GIRL IS GONNA BE SO CUTE!**

* * *

Bonk. Bonk. Bonk. Bonk. Bonk.

Natsu Dragneel stepped into his partner's apartment to be greeted by this peculiar sound. Curious he tiptoed into Lucy's room and found her sitting at her desk. He shook his head at the sight. Lucy, such a weird girl she was.

Bonk. Bonk. Bonk. Bonk. Bonk. Bonk.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," Lucy went on as she continued to bang her head against the wooden surface of her writing desk. Cautiously, Natsu approached the blonde.

"Geez, Luce you're such a weirdo," Natsu said nervously. He knew the blonde's wrath and he feared it as much as any person should. Lucy snapped her head up to lock her gaze with his. Her eyes flashed dangerously with anger and a very clearly spoken threat. The Fire Dragon Slayer swallowed the thick lump that had formed in his throat when he heard what resembled to be a growl, erupt from the blonde's throat. Lucy moved and Natsu flinched, terrified of what damage she would inflict next.

Bonk. Bonk. Bonk. Bonk. Bonk. Bonk.

The sound of Lucy hitting her head on the desk began again. Natsu warily opened an eye to see if she was indeed hitting her head again. To his dismay, she was.

"Lucy, what the heck are you doing?" Natsu asked. He watched her with worried eyes. He knew she was a weird one, but really? What was she going to accomplish by banging her head on a desk?

"Stupid. Freaking. Writer's. Block. Won't. GO. AWAY!" Lucy growled through her teeth, frustration very clear in her voice. "GAH! Natsu," she cried looking at the pink-haired teen, "make it go away!" she pleaded placing her hands firmly on his shoulder. Natsu's eyes widened at her actions, and they began to spin with her next action. She shook the poor boy back and forth until he was dizzy.

"I can't take it! It's hurting my brain! Kill it! Just murder the damn thing! GAH, I can't take it!" the Celestial mage screeched furiously.

"Wait, you're in pain?" Natsu asked incredulously. Lucy nodded frantically. The young fire mage growled angrily. "I'll definitely make whatever's hurting you pay!" Natsu said with determination. No one hurt his nakama!

"Please do! This writer's block is hurting my brain and burning my very soul! It's devouring me, Natsu! Make it stop!" Lucy cried dramatically.

"Wha- How? What's writer's block?" Natsu asked confused. He really wanted to help Lucy, but what was writer's block? Seriously? Could he punch it?

"Oh, it's hopeless! Maybe you can't help me," Lucy sighed. "Writer's block is something that happens to writers. It's when a writer's creativity just stops and they don't know how to continue writing what they want. It's like a block of creativity," Lucy explained sadly. She got up from her desk and dropped to the floor sprawling out over the soft carpet.

"And you were hitting your head…" Natsu began, hoping Lucy would understand that he was asking a question.

"Stupid block, break already! How am I supposed to write the rest of that romance chapter if I can't think?" Lucy yelled whacking herself in the head again. Natsu nodded silently. He wondered how writers usually broke "writer's block."

"Hey Luce, how do you usually get rid of writer's block?" he asked. He moved to sit next to her on the floor and he folded his legs, leaning over and hovering above her so that he could clearly see her beautiful brown eyes.

"Well, it usually goes away when the writer finds some sort of inspiration. I'm trying to write a romance scene, so I'd need some kind of romantic inspiration," Lucy sighed. "Being in Fairy Tail doesn't help with that at all," she added.

'Romance, huh?' Natsu thought. He let a small smile slip onto his face.

"Natsu, what's with that smile?" Lucy asked nervously.

'I'm not really experienced with that kind of stuff, but I'm not an idiot!'

Natsu unfolded his legs and crawled a little closer to Lucy, if that was even possible. He gently placed his hand over Lucy's arm that rested motionless on the floor at her side. Without giving one word of warning Natsu closed his eyes and placed his lips on top of Lucy's. She squeaked in surprise, her heart stopping momentarily from the shock.

Slowly, Natsu pulled away from Lucy. He'd never kissed a girl before, so he wasn't sure how it was supposed to feel. Was it supposed to make his mind all cloudy and foggy? And the kiss made him feel really warm. How was that even possible? He was a fire mage for crying out loud. He ate fire! And was it normal for him to want to do it again, to kiss her and never stop? His breathing was heavy and labored; his heart racing fast. She'd always smelled really good, one of the best scents Natsu had even smelled, but her taste. Oh, her taste really did that savory scent justice. She tasted so good, like the best fire in the world. He'd thought about how she would taste before. Why wouldn't he? She smelled good and things that smell good usually taste good. And, boy, Lucy was no exception. God, why hadn't he kissed her before now?

"Natsu," Lucy finally spoke her voice quiet and airy. Her words snapped him out of his beautiful thoughts. He focused his vision on the blonde underneath him. She was so beautiful, her cheeks flushed a bright pink, her warm, chocolate-brown eyes sparkling brightly, her chest rising and falling from labored breathing. She opened her mouth to speak again, that beautiful, entrancing scent hitting Natsu's nose. He couldn't take it; he wanted to really taste her. So, he did.

Natsu leaned down again and captured Lucy's bottom lip between his own. He gnawed on it gently and felt a wave of warmth wash over him when he heard Lucy moan lightly underneath him. Releasing Lucy's lip he pulled away a bit only to be pulled back in by Lucy's own lips eagerly moving against his own. He felt her free hand touch his head and her fingers pulled at his hair. She pulled him closer, and Natsu didn't mind. In fact, he wanted to be closer. No, he _had _to be closer to her. Closer to her warmth, that amazing smell, that splendorous taste that could only belong to Lucy, he had to be closer.

He released Lucy's arm and slowly crawled over her, sitting over her with his legs outside both of hers. Not once did they break the kiss. Lucy's other arm, finally free of Natsu's grasp, reached up and tugged on his scarf, pulling him even closer. Natsu was entranced by her taste and her eagerness, but he wanted to taste her more. He slowly slid his tongue along Lucy's lower lip, earning a gasp and a moan from the beautiful, busty blonde. Her reaction only further drove Natsu to continue. Lucy's gasps allowed Natsu's tongue access to her mouth and the slid his tongue inside. The feel, taste, and enhanced smell took him to an entirely new level of pleasure.

Natsu explored like a little kid in a new place. His tongue traced over her teeth and along her cheeks, finally attempting to coax Lucy's tongue into playing along with his own. Cleverly, he pressed his tongue roughly against hers, and soon it became a war between the two. Lucy broke the kiss, disappointing Natsu. Lucy was panting heavily and Natsu realized why she pulled away. She couldn't breathe. To be honest, he couldn't either. He'd begun to feel lightheaded, but He'd been lightheaded to begin with, so he didn't think anything of it.

"Natsu," Lucy muttered breathlessly, "where in the hell did you learn to kiss like that?" she asked. Natsu, still panting, smiled and laughed lightly.

"I didn't," he answered still breathing heavily. Lucy simply muttered a weak, "Oh," at Natsu's words and his smile got bigger.

"Why," Lucy breathed, pausing to take a much needed breath, "Why did you kiss me?" Natsu's smile never ceased to be as bright as a shining sun. It always dazzled her, much like it did now.

"Well, you needed romantic inspiration to break your writer's block," Natsu answered breathily. He had almost caught his breath, but his lungs still greedily took in the oxygen they had lacked. Lucy laughed lightly at her partner's words. "Did it work?" Natsu asked raising his eyebrows questioningly and hopefully. Lucy's face went blank and she stared at Natsu.

Lucy didn't want that to be it. She wanted more of him; he made her feel so good.

'Think, Lucy! Think!'

"I have to write a sex scene," Lucy finally answered in a monotonous voice. She raised an eyebrow suggestively. Natsu's heart beat sky-rocketed at her words. He quickly wrapped his hand around the nape of her neck.

"Gladly," he responded eagerly before he pulled the blonde back to him and plunged into another kiss.

* * *

**END NOTE: well? what did you think? Did you like it? Did you love it? Do you want to kill me for just ending it there... Please don't kill me. If you want me to continue with this, I will. But I have to get enough feedback. And yes, if I continue, it will most likely contain lemons... Well, I should try to update my other stories now. So bye until next time!**

**~Alice-chan**

**OH yeah I joined Fairy Tail as one of the characters. So far, I've met Lucy, Erza, Cana, Happy, Natsu, and Lisanna (mah BFF). I'm Mirajane ^_^ **


	2. Part 2

**AN/: So, I got a lot of feedback from part one. So, as promised, here's part 2. I've decided that this will be about 3 or 4 parts long. Each part will be dirtier and more... interesting, if you will, than the one before. I'm not so sure how well I'm doing with all of this lemon stuff. I think that's why I'm splitting it into parts. Tell me how I did on this one and if I get enough good feedback I might have the courage to upload the rest when it's done. :) I've done so much updating today that it's crazy. Updating Spree! Anyways, Thanks to all of you who reviewed part one! You're encouragement was what kept me going through this. **

**Thank you to everyone in The Fayz for your motivation and support. Especially Erza... who no longer has to beat me with a cereal spoon. I hope you enjoy Writer's Block Part 2~! **

* * *

Natsu plunged into another kiss, savoring Lucy's magnificent taste. He could have found his current situation almost laughable if it weren't for the dizzying sensation throwing off all his senses. Who knew Lucy could be such a sly, naughty girl? But, then again, who was he to say things like that? He was taking advantage of it all just as much as Lucy was, and he didn't regret it one bit. How could he when it all felt so right?

Natsu pushed Lucy to the floor and climbed on top of her again. He pried away her hands that had somehow found their way back around Natsu's own neck and pinned her to the floor. Lucy moaned in pleasure and it made Natsu shudder. _He _made her feel that way. _He _was making her do that. The feeling that rushed through him was overwhelming.

Natsu dug deeper into the kiss, slowly beginning to run his hands up Lucy's arms and to her shoulders. Lucy moaned lightly again. The sounds that Natsu was eliciting from Lucy were driving him crazy, and he enjoyed every tiny bit of it. The feel of her skin, the vibrations of her moans, all of it was pure bliss to him.

Natsu caressed Lucy's sides gently and Lucy's breath hitched. Lucy's shaking hands found their way to Natsu's vest and she clutched the fabric tightly in her hand. She trembled as Natsu slowly slid his hands down her sides to the hem of her shirt. Natsu toyed with the fabric's edge and began sliding his hands under her shirt slowly. So slowly, in fact, that it was almost torturous. He wanted to rip her shirt off, to burn it to ash since that was the quickest way to rid Lucy's body of the concealing fabric, even if it didn't conceal that much.

Natsu paused for a moment and Lucy snapped hey gaze to meet his. Her face was flushed but her eyes held irritation. Why the hell had he stopped.

"What kind of a sex scene did you have in mind?" Natsu asked breathlessly. At the point he was at now, he could honestly care less what kind of scene she wanted to write. He wanted to know what would _please _her. What did she want him to do? What could he do for her that would satisfy her desires and then some?

Lucy furrowed her brows in confusion. Was that all he was doing this for; because of her writer's block? She panted as she stared at him, trying to make sense of the words he'd said. Natsu shook his head a bit.

"Maybe I should rephrase that," he mumbled. He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against Lucy's ear. "What can I do to push you over the edge?" he purred seductively. "What is it you _desire_?" he whispered heatedly into her ear. Lucy's eyes fluttered shut and she groaned, arching towards him. Did he really have to ask that? He was doing more than fine at the moment. Maybe he just wanted to be kinky about it. Yeah, that was it!

"I-I… uh," Lucy attempted to say. Natsu nipped at the sensitive flesh on her neck causing Lucy to moan out in ecstasy. She shuddered against him gripping the fabric of his vest even tighter as he allowed his hands to begin moving again. What a damned tease he was being! She couldn't stand it, yet she loved it so much!

"So, you like this, do you?" Natsu inquired. He chuckled against her neck causing Lucy to shudder once again. She liked to be teased, did she? Natsu inwardly shrugged. He wasn't experienced, but he guessed he was doing pretty well so far. If teasing was just what he was doing now, then he figured he wouldn't have any trouble continuing. He wanted to give her everything that she desired.

Effortlessly, Natsu lifted Lucy from the floor and tossed her lightly onto the bed. She landed with a light thud and a squeak slipped from Lucy's mouth. Natsu crawled onto the bed on top of her, straddling her and replacing his hands where they had once been under Lucy's shirt. Lucy gasped again and shuddered with pleasure. It felt like he was taking hours to lift her shirt over her head. His hands were half way there and Lucy was getting impatient. She'd attempted to help with the removal of her shirt, but was stopped by a pair of familiar hands.

"You shouldn't do that," Natsu warned. "Now I'll have to start over," he said. Lucy's eyes widened in anger; did he really just say that? How cruel!

"Will I have to bind your hands together?" Natsu asked playfully holding Lucy's wrists together in one hand while the other slid up to grip the fabric of his scarf. Lucy swallowed a hard lump that had formed in her throat. He wouldn't, would he? Would he really torture her like that?

"I guess I'll have to, then," Natsu said with a playful and seductive smirk that made Lucy's heart pound even harder, if that was even possible. He slid the scarf off of his neck and began to wrap it around the blonde's delicate wrists. He tightened the fabric around her wrists and then tied her to the nearest bedpost.

"Don't fall off the bed, okay?" Natsu chuckled. Lucy struggled and yanked at scarf binding her wrists together. If only she could free herself. But, she couldn't. Natsu's precious scarf was hugging her skin tightly. She didn't want to damage the thing that Natsu held most precious to him, possibly even above herself. Something like that would be unforgivable. Lucy knew that, in the long run, it wouldn't turn out to be worth the pleasure. Not if it caused Natsu pain.

"You," Lucy growled. He planned that. Natsu smiled and rolled his eyes playfully, letting his smile slip into another one of those sexy smirks. Before Lucy could get out another word Natsu had placed his hands back at the hem of her shirt.

'Damn him!' Lucy thought. 'He's really gonna start over?' she thought venomously. She shuddered at the feeling of his smooth fingers running over her skin. His touch was so warm that it made her skin feel ice cold by comparison. Her breath came out in uneven pants. How was she going to survive such torture?

Natsu leaned in and began to nip at the blonde's neck again. Lucy shuddered and gasped, moaned and writhed beneath him, arching her back to try and get as close as her bound hands would allow her.

"Nng, Na- nats-uu!" Lucy gasped. His hands continued to slide up her body, removing her shirt. Her shirt was just below her breasts. He only had a little more to go; he was so close to getting her shirt off. They were almost one step closer to making the burning knot in Lucy's lower stomach go away.

"Shh, relax and just enjoy it, Luce," Natsu purred into her ear. Lucy shuddered yet again. How could she just sit there and relax when it felt like her insides were going to combust at any moment? It was mind blowing, what he was doing to her. She hated it so much, but she loved it with every fiber in her being.

It was a moment of pure relief when her shirt was finally pulled over her head and removed from her body. She felt so much better without the piece of clothing on her body. Natsu made her hot. Really hot. She'd already begun sweating slightly and now that the shirt was gone, she felt relief from the suffocating heat.

So much happened in the next moment that Lucy found it hard to keep track of everything. She remembered Natsu untying her hands so that he could throw the shirt to the side carelessly. Next, she remembered throwing herself at Natsu, fiddling with that pesky vest of his. She eagerly slid the vest down Natsu's shoulders, running her fingers over his well-developed biceps, savoring the delicious feeling. Her breathing was erratic, but she cared little of that. She was breathing and that was keeping her alive. Who cared how exactly she got the oxygen she needed?

Another thing Lucy remembered was pushing Natsu down onto his back so that their positions were reversed. She straddled him this time.

Natsu let out a low groan of pleasure as Lucy's fingers took their turn caressing each and every nook and cranny that Natsu's body possessed. Lucy was so good with her fingers as she delicately traced his muscles and trailed her fingertips down to his inner thighs. Natsu was so hard because of her. The pressure in his pant was almost agonizing, and it only got worse as Lucy's fingers trailed closer and closer to that delicate organ that was demanding her full attention, but had been refused to receive it.

Natsu trailed his hands up to Lucy's and was prepared to guide her hands to where he wanted the attention. Lucy, however, had another idea. She quickly pulled her hand away and Natsu blinked unmoving. What had just happened? Where was the warmth that Lucy's fingertips provided as the crossed the plains of his body?

"Now, now, Natsu," Lucy cooed teasingly. "You don't want me to start over from the beginning, do you?" she mused with a smirk on her lips. Natsu eyes widened in realization; she wouldn't, would she? Lucy giggled as she gently placed her hands on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't…" Natsu began doubtfully. Lucy gave Natsu's shoulders a light squeeze.

"Oh, but I would," Lucy retorted. "Payback," she said as she licked her lips hungrily. She felt Natsu shudder under her this time, and she beamed with pride. Leaning down to Natsu's ear she giggled softly.

"I'm gonna get you back for that, only I have something a little more… interesting in mind," Lucy said softly, pulling away from Natsu and sitting up by his feet. Her expression was almost unreadable. She wore so many emotions at once that Natsu didn't quite know what to make of it. Her face was calm, yet her eyes held excitement and playfulness. Her soft smile hid a sexy and devious smirk underneath it and her overall expression made her look like she was somewhat lost in amused thought. There was only one thing that Natsu could get to stutter past his lips.

"S-so sexy," Natsu stuttered, swallowing his anxiety. A devious smirk slid onto the blonde's face as she slowly crawled back on top of Natsu. Lucy let out a seductive chuckle.

"I'm only getting started," she said as she licked her lips hungrily once again.

* * *

**END NOTE: To be continued! So, what did you think? Sexy enough for now? I really need your feedback. Seriously, I'm still really nervous about this whole lemon thing. Although, I'm not gonna lie. I did kinda have fun writing this. *hides face* what a monster I've become! Well, Let me know how eager you are for part 3 and I'll see what I can do! I've updated my other stories, too. The Dragon Masters is updated and so is Kingdom Keys! WOOHOO! I really hope some of my favorite stories get updated though. **

**The Fire That Binds Us  
Much Ado About Natsu  
The Dragon Tamer  
The Princess and the Pirate  
Hate Me Now**

And so many others! Gosh I hate find a new addicting story that kills you with the suspense of an update! Not that I have any room to talk. Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Review please! PIE PIE~!

**~Alice-chan**


	3. Part 3

**AN/: Hey my lovely "fans" as you shall now be called if that is alright with you! Here's the next installment of Writer's Block. Sorry it's kind of short, and if you decide to try and kill me at the end of this chapter, then just remember: If I die, I can't finish! HAAA! Well, anyways, enjoy this. I believe that many people like my writing style when it comes to lemon-type stories such as this. I'm not really sure why, but I'll live. This one is a bit sweeter than the other parts. I think it's cute. I really need to think of how I'm gonna start out the next part. And BTW: Don't forget to read the END NOTE! Thanks and enjoy. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Natsu's heart fluttered frantically in his chest. What did Lucy have in mind for him? He was excited, but nervous. What if what she had in mind was pure torture agonizing him to his breaking point? Yet again, what if it was something that would blow his mind? The thought had his heart racing even faster. He was sure Lucy could hear it even without having senses like his own.

"Natsu, don't space out on me," Lucy nearly pouted. What if he'd lost interest in her now? What if he was regretting how far they'd gone? Lucy was on the verge of panicking. Natsu took notice of Lucy's expression, all other thoughts erased from his mind other than the fact that Lucy looked… _scared. _Why was she scared?

"Luce, you're not really gonna _torture _me, are you?" Natsu asked nervously swallowing a lump in his throat. Lucy's eyes widened ever so slightly and she giggled.

"Of course not," she answered sweetly. She had a kind smile playing on her lips, and Natsu's heart fluttered even more upon closer examination of the smile. There was that devious, seductive smirk again! hiding underneath her oh so sweet smile. Somewhere in his heart he knew she wouldn't do anything too bad. He trusted her, even with something as touchy and intimate as this.

"You were scared of me?" Lucy asked slightly playfully. A small amount of hurt was layered underneath it though. She leaned up and gently let her tongue dart across the sensitive skin of his neck and traveled up to his ear resulting in a low groan from her partner. She wrapped her slim arms around his waist as she repeated the action. Natsu groaned again, his hand reaching up to clutch her back and press her closer to him.

"But, you're so much stronger than me," Lucy giggled childishly. "Shouldn't _I _be scared of _you _instead?" Lucy wondered aloud nibbling on the sensitive part of his ear. He shuddered underneath her. She began to push him back again and Natsu landed on his back with a soft thud.

"I have plenty of reasons to be afraid of you," Natsu answered breathlessly. Lucy let her hands roam all over his body, going wherever they pleased. On occasion her hand would just graze that sensitive member still restrained by his trousers. Lucy mumbled in question, wondering what exactly there was to be afraid of.

"You can d-do something like this to me s-so easily-ah!" Lucy had slid her hand right across his member. He gasped and his eyes fluttered closed. How on earth could she do something to him like that? She made him feel powerless beneath her. Lucy giggled at his expression causing Natsu to flush red. Did he look funny or something?

Lucy thought that Natsu looked so adorable, along with pleasured, pained, and extremely sexy. The bulge in his pants was huge. It made her wonder, just how big was he? Her hands traveled to his belt where she then fumbled with the belt buckle. Finally, the stubborn thing came undone and Lucy slid it away from him with a swift yank. Natsu, flustered enough as it was, didn't know what to do. In fact, Lucy herself didn't quite know what she was doing. Even so, the next moment she had practically ripped the poor boy's pants off. Natsu blushed bright red, yet he only stared at her. Lucy squeaked.

Only now did she realize what exactly she did, and truth be told it was very unlike her. Her face was painted crimson red. Sure she wondered how big he was, but now that she had the chance to find out, she wondered if she actually _wanted _to know. Suddenly, she felt a hot puff of air on her neck.

"Hey now, I can't be the only one completely undressed here," Natsu breathed nervously. In the next instant he was removing the rest of Lucy's clothes too, undergarments and all. She screeched and covered herself with her arms and hands as fast as she could. Natsu gripped her arm and gently lifted her chin, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Are you scared?" Natsu asked confused. Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes at the naked man in front of her, pretending not to notice that they were, in fact, both naked now.

"You know how self-conscious I am, Natsu. I get scared when I think of letting other people read my book!" Lucy grumbled. Natsu chuckled at her softly. He let his hand resting on her arm drift down onto her lower waist. He felt Lucy tense under his touch as he slid his hand onto her lower back and roughly pressed her against his own body.

"How do you know people won't think it's good unless you get their opinion?" Natsu asked breathing into her ear. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you, Luce," Natsu cooed softly. Slowly, Lucy moved her hands away and let them slip around the fire mage's neck. She nodded her head shakily. She peered up at him, her doe-like eyes glistening.

"Do you have any idea how much I really trust you?" she questioned with a shaky voice. Natsu grinned softly and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. Her still red face grew redder when he leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I think I'm starting to figure it out," Natsu mumbled. Lucy allowed a petit smile to slip onto her lips. "I guess I'll just have to figure the rest out by myself, if you'll let me." His hand on her lower back went lower, relaying his thoughts to her. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly for a moment, then nodded. She pulled him into a tight hug, pushing herself up against him in all her naked glory. She just hoped Natsu would find her "glorious" as she often thought herself as.

Lucy really did trust Natsu, and he just blew her mind to no end. Just when she thought it could get any better, it would. She treasured Natsu above almost anything else in the world. He had brought her to Fairy Tail, gave her the new life she'd always dreamed of. He'd made her happy with her life, and because of that Natsu was a symbol to her. He was a symbol of her new life, her happiness, the thing that kept her safe no matter what, and the thing she knew she could always count on. Natsu was a friend, and her mother had always told her that the best kind of love was the love between friends.

"Can we go… slowly?" Lucy asked quietly hiding her face in his shoulder. Natsu chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course we can," Natsu promised his lips still pressed in her beautiful, golden locks. "I'll do anything for you. All you have to do is ask." Lucy shyly looked up at him, her heart fluttering in her chest as it never had before.

"Can we maybe…"

* * *

**END NOTE: Sorry it's short. Sorry I cut it off like that. I don't there's much to really be anxious about, though. You all know what's coming. Anyways, I wanted to tell everyone that I've created a facebook page for my Pen Name. Just look up Alice Harkey on facebook and you should be able to find me. Like the page and you'll be able to get random updates and even inside details on my upcoming chapters! PM me to get more info! I'll be looking forward to hearing from you on facebook! I'm also looking forward to reading reviews. Tell me how I did on this chapter! Bye for now!**

**~Alice-chan  
(Mirajane)**


End file.
